Carnivore
by Super Pank 13
Summary: Let's go to the Promised Land.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters. This is a spin-off series with some different settings which were essential for the

story.

**Chapter 1:** **The Dystopian Hero**

(1st September 0001)

The delivery by Shinra Electric Power Company was here. It contained a box of custom made shampoo and conditioner that were scented with thirteen different kinds of perfumes. Sephiroth would go through a whole bottle of each whenever he washed his hair.

It had been 6 months since his encounter with the leader of AVALANCHE, Elfé. AVALANCHE was an eco-terrorist group opposing the actions of Shinra Company. While Sephiroth had complimented Elfé's strength, Elfé had asked Sephiroth for his motivation for fighting. As Sephiroth pondered the question Elfé had ordered AVALANCHE to withdraw from Junon and escaped. Back at Shinra headquarters, the memory of his friends had made Sephiroth ponder the question again. His friends had long ago deserted the company, leaving the General alone. Despite his social nature, he was left in isolation.

Stepping out of the shower and getting back into one of his long coats, Sephiroth headed towards the virtual reality system.

Shinra used the resources it found to generate maximum capital and gather as much knowledge as it could. This would lead to advancement, both in technology and in living standards. The solution to every problem lied in more capital and technological advancement. Therefore, he was fighting to make lives easier, or so he thought.

Looking around the Virtual Reality system, Sephiroth was reminded of the damage he had done last year, with Genesis and Angeal. It was equivalent to an average 1st class SOLDIER's two-year salary since the system was full of highly specialized equipment. As they were no longer around here, Sephiroth no longer had anyone capable of showing his rank of combat abilities. Therefore, Sephiroth used nothing but the stimulation of a different environment.

Taking a deep breath, he thought about what he planned on doing in the future. He had been entrusted the responsibility of eliminating Genesis and Angeal, something the company didn't trust Zack with due to the latter's emotions. When Zack addressed this, Sephiroth had just smiled.

He could only think of chuckling at the idea that someone would think he would kill them. Seeing someone with the same goal of not killing them was somewhat comforting to him.

"The idea of settling down at Cosmo Canyon won't sound so bad,'' he thought to himself.

He would have to lie low due to Turks, but he would still be able to live a quiet life and learn about the universe. Perhaps under Bugenhagen's guidance.

Despite his enhanced physical and mental attributes, he had never been able to talk to the planet, something Professor Ghast wished Sephiroth could do.

If he learned or found some way to do so, would he find the answers to all the questions that he sought?

_Am I a Hero? A Prisoner? Or perhaps a Wanderer?_

He felt like he couldn't be any without simultaneously also being the other two.

Loveless talked about three friends on an adventure. Perhaps that story didn't really involve him or at least didn't seem as such in the current circumstance.

He had been avoiding missions that involved Genesis and Angeal, perhaps it would be better if he would retire soon. Shinra won't be happy losing their poster Silver Soldier, so he would have to come up with a peaceful solution. Perhaps he somehow could change fields from military might to a leading mind in research.

The ecological crisis was seen not seen as the result of individual choices, such as taking too long showers or failing to turn off the lights when one leaves the room. Instead, the blame was placed squarely on Shinra's relentless search of resources and technological advancement.

He could work towards making sure that Shinra's policies weren't just based on constant expansion, profit but with short term outlooks, which would be at odds with environmental sustainability.

Avalanche had launched a secret attack and bombing campaign against Shinra instead of working towards raising public awareness and rousing the residents to keep checks on the corporation. Violence practised by individuals or small group was always incapable of creating large scale- permanent change. All it could do was create a short-lived sensation that would indirectly lead to apathy or passive waiting.

People didn't want to sacrifice their convenience, therefore they would rather have Shinra make resources cheaper and greater in number since limited resources would only create more difficulty for them. Hence it wasn't just Shinra but also the people that he needed to change.

Perhaps he could be the figure who would lead people into a better world, but he would have to sacrifice his comforts to do so and lead by example.

**Time Till Nibelheim investigation**: 21 days.

_**A/N: This is one of the earlier drafts which accidentally overwrote the original during the process of publishing. An update would be made soon.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** The Son of Lucrecia

(2nd September 0001)

Another delivery by Shinra Electric Power Company was here. This time, the delivery mostly consisted of large cartons of food supplies and drinks. Being a 1st Class SOLDIER brought special privileges, such as the use of personal items, clothing, diet and equipment, as well as the right to deny orders assuming any responsibilities from their decisions.

Earlier Sephiroth would have little to no choice regarding what he ate, but now when he was a lone adult who had a whole floor to himself at Shinra headquarters, he had everything available to him along with the burden of choice. He could just try following one of the similar alternating diets that he had always followed, but each food item had a lot of variations available. He liked trying different variations as he was told that the variations came into existence because mothers of individuals from different towns had their different cooking styles and specialities.

Zack, for example, was from the town of Gongaga and his stories always surprised Sephiroth of how someone could just leave for military without notifying their parents at the age of 13.

Many 2nd and 3rd Class SOLDIERs had disappeared along with the 1st class SOLDIER, Genesis Rhapsodos. Shortly after Angeal Hewley, another friend of Sephiroth like Genesis had left the organization. Angeal was the SOLDIER's emotional heart, acting as a mentor to the younger members inspiring them to hold on to their SOLDIER honour. Once the two were gone, Zack, Angeal's protégé, was promoted to 1st Class and took up Angeal's role as the heart of SOLDIER.

There was a final batch of Banora apples brought due to Sephiroth's special request. Genesis and Angeal had often bragged about how good they were. They tasted incredible but were supposed to appear as a poor imitation compared to those found on the largest Banora White tree, which belonged to Banora's landlord, Genesis's father. Alas, due to the bombing of Banora, these would be the last of them.

Angeal was poor growing up yet friends with the adopted son of the richest family in his town- Genesis. Sephiroth considered him luckier than himself despite his own Shinra upbringing.

City loving Genesis and nature-loving Angeal...friends who grew up together.

The reminder of the loss of Angeal made Sephiroth lose his appetite. A copy of Angeal was still out there and was operating on Angeal's will. According to Zack, it had kept Aerith safe. But soon it would also be gone.

Focusing back on the present, Sephiroth picked up a beverage and decided to take a walk.

After a while, he ended up finding himself in a mini kitchen where Angeal had shown him his cooking skills after the later had once sneaked into the training room with him. There was a worker nearby cleaning shelves and placing beverages into cold containers.

"Some of these seem new," said Sephiroth as he stood nearby.

"Oh, good evening Sir! Yes, they are! They added the luxury drinks as a separate section to your stores, so now you have a variety of soft drinks along with alcoholic drinks too!"

"I have no interest in them, I have been briefed about their lack of nutritional value, along with the side effects."

"Oh, then you might be interested in those...We have these different kinds of milk with fibre, omega-3, lactose-free, cholesterol-free and they contain no preservatives!"

Sephiroth placed the beverage he had in his hand on the counter and proceeded with picking a small carton of milk.

"I recently tried some coconut milk so I was looking forward to trying some of the other milk," he said as he took a sip. The lack of taste- or actually the beany taste made him check the carton again, "Why does it say Plant-based milk?"

"Oh well… as you know, these don't come from animals. I guess you probably want them to not say milk since they aren't from animals."

Sephiroth stared for a moment at the lady, then looking back at the cartoon he said, "So, are you saying that most of the milk that I've drunk, they came from the body fluids of animals?"

The lady stared back at Sephiroth for a while before she comprehended the situation and responded, "Oh no. It's just the nutrition that animals create for their children. The children are killed by us for food, so we take the milk for ourselves."

.

"Oh. Having some more fibre shouldn't hurt."

The milk in his hands felt sweeter to his heart than any other.

_A child with a sword who doesn't know the pain of being cut would cut others down without hesitation._

_According to the strong individual, all life deserves respect, dignity, and compassion. The weak herd, however, can't afford to be forgiving and kind._

A thought arose within the son of Lucrecia...

'_Nothing hurts a good soul and a kind heart more than to live amongst people who can't understand it. Perhaps they need to learn how it's like to have their lives taken against their will to know it's wrong'._

A thought that was characteristic of a Son of Zenova.

_No, such retaliation wouldn't be from the weaker species, hence it won't..._

'_If it is from someone far above them, far better than them… one who feels the same way about these humans as they feel for other animals apart from themselves…'_

Thoughts often consume one's awareness. However, often they have a strange way of making themselves vanish; leading to a clarity taking over.

As he focused on himself, he found himself out of the destructive rabbit hole of thoughts.

_Kindness and compassion are infectious. One needs nothing more than to spread them from one person to another. _

And that was good enough for him. So, he smiled.

**Time Till Nibelheim investigation**: 20 days.


End file.
